2007 REVISITS 1933 IN ENGLAND
by Jaxhawk IT IS 1933 ONCE AGAIN http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RrSRJTupYFI/AAAAAAAABUU/R_IWTGj54vA/s1600-h/goebbels.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RrSRJjupYGI/AAAAAAAABUc/P5Jw4xhzhuI/s1600-h/book_burning.gif http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RrSRJjupYHI/AAAAAAAABUk/NuYUpEEIi7w/s1600-h/head.gif It is somewhat frightening to read in the ''New york Sun '' of the British government allowing the destruction of books because a "rich" Saudi Arabian Muslim believes they are offensive. The following quote should bring nightmares of Hitler's May 10,1933 book burning. The action by the Cambridge Press is the equivalent of what the Hitler Youth did under the leadership of Propaganda Minister Joseph Goebbels in 1933. The swastika arm banded devils of Hitler youth ransacked libraries to remove books written by 58 authors who were determined by Hitler and Goebbels to be"offending books that did not match the Nazi ideals."Then they went after the movie films that Hitler and Goebbels felt were not supportive of his Nazi regime. Among the 58 authors were works by Thomas Mann, Albert Einstein, Ernest Hemingway, Arnold Sweig,Upton Sinclair, Jack London and Helen Keller. These authors were accused of being Marxists, Bolshevists, and of course many were Jews.Their books were not only burned in a public square, anyone who possessed these authors books after the book burning could be arrested! "Cambridge University Press has agreed to ''destroy all unsold '' copies of a 2006 book by two American authors, "Alms for Jihad," following a libel action brought against it in England, the latest development in what critics say is an effort by Saudis to quash discussion of their alleged role in aiding terrorism. In a letter of apology to a wealthy Saudi businessman, Sheikh Khalid Bin Mahfouz, Cambridge University Press acknowledged that allegations made in the book about his family, businesses, and charities were "entirely and manifestly false." The publisher wrote, "Please accept our sincere apologies for the distress and embarrassment this has caused." The press also published a separate apology on its web site and wrote that it would pay substantial damages and contribute to legal costs. A press release by Sheikh Mahfouz's London-based law firm, Kendall Freeman, said Cambridge University Press was also writing to over 200 libraries around the world asking them to withdraw the book from shelves." The "surrender monkeys, multi-culture apologists and "PC" leadership in England is allowing this attack on freedom of speech to happen. Will it be allowed here in the United States before long? The progressive-leftists who have taken a strong grip on the Press, Media and Federal Government all believe that their superior intellect and inflated sense of self qualifies them to dictate through propaganda and legislation what is acceptable and what is not. They believe they know how Americans should live our lives, and it includes tools garnered from Marxist-Leninist ideals and theories, and everyone who disagrees with them is either ignorant or uninformed and unenlightened as they are. Because of this strong political movement present in the United States. What has just happened in Great Britain may be coming to US soon if we are not vigilant and prevent it by voting out of office anyone who supports Political Correctness and even a hint of restricting our freedom of speech! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 4, 2007 Category: BOOKS MUSLIMS BURNINGS ENGLAND Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.